conquerclub_boardgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Discworld
The Discworld map is a map inspired by Terry Pratchett’s and Stephen Briggs’ “The Discworld Map” (one could perhaps call it a “fan fiction” map). The map has 44 regions with 6 bonus zones. In addition, one of the central bonus zones encompasses a +1 troop bonus (a City bonus). This provides a good sized map for 2-6 player games. Although the Discworld map appears circular, the sea and mountain range (impassable) in practice creates a linear map with a long stretch between the northern and southeastern parts of the map. The Discworld map is a simple, conservative and classic-style Conquer Club map (originally released in April 2006) relying primarily on region count advantage and zone bonuses to provide an edge in each game. Consequently, being a simple, old school map - what works on Classic generally works on the Discworld map. Features *Double Dipping - Holding Ankh-Morpork (a City bonus), located within the Unnamed bonus zone, gives a +1 troop bonus (with free deployment) Bonus zones Settings There is nothing particularly special to this map concerning assassin, terminator and fog of war games, the general strategy guides on these topics may be helpful. Spoils With the Discworld map being a rather simple, straight forward old school map - what works on Classic generally works on this map. There is nothing particularly special to this map concerning no spoils, flat rate and nuclear games. Here, the map-specific points under the “Two Player” and “Team Games” sub-sections may be helpful in addition to the general strategy guides on these topics. With respect to escalating games, the only bonus zones one should attempt to hold (if any) in these games are XXXX, The Aurient and/or Rim Islands. Ankh-Morpork is, with a good drop, also a potential option. As usual, it may be sensible to spread out across the map in order to increase one’s reach (i.e. to have a launching pad for assaults in different areas of the map) once the spoils sets increase in value. The Hub and be Trobi Islands / Brown Islands are the two bottleneck regions dividing the northern and southern part of the map. By putting up a troop block on these regions, one may at least be able to make it more difficult for the opponents to reach and eliminate any other player. Also, using those regions as a starting-point, one has the opportunity to strike into either the western or the eastern part of the map. The Central Klatch and Sto Plains regions may also provide a decent reach if using those regions as a starting-point for an assault (this latter set-up then encompasses Ankh-Morpork with its +1 troop bonus). Only one true dead end region exists, namely Krull (blocked by Gorunna). A number of other semi-dead end regions exist where two regions seals off a single region, but overall the Discworld map is a rather open map in this respect. This makes the trapping of an opponent (or, for that matter, the protection of a team mate) somewhat difficult when the spoils sets increase in value. 1v1 In a 2 player game, each player starts with 14 regions (i.e. leaving 16 neutral regions). With this initial set-up, an early region count advantage (one player holding 17 or more regions with the other player holding 11 or less regions) may, irrespective of the spoils type, be decisive for the outcome of the game. Preventing the opponent from getting a region count advantage and/or holding any of the more easily defended bonus zones should be an overarching priority. The most easily defended bonus zone is XXXX (with a +2 troop bonus). XXXX is preferably held by using Agatean Archipelago and No Thingfjord as defense points. Doing that allows a player to put up a second defense line (by placing 2 troops on Foggy Islands and Purdeighsland) as well as blocking the Hublands and The Aurient bonus zones. Perhaps contrary to popular perception, holding Ankh-Morpork (with a +1 troop bonus) may be less valuable as the City bonus has to be defended at two entry points and, being located in the centre, is relatively easily accessible. Should the opponent choose to go for Ankh-Morpork, it may in many instances rewardingly be countered by aiming for a region count advantage. With that said, the advantage of holding Ankh-Morpork is that the area may be a good base to assault from. This is particularly true if one is able to use Central Klatch and Sto Plains as defense points and placing troop stacks on these regions. Under the right circumstances (taking into account the initial 16 neutral regions), it may be possible to go for and attempt to hold The Aurient or Rim Islands (each with three entry points and a +3 troop bonus). The remaining bonus zones (Hublands, Klatch and Unnamed) are rarely, due to their size and likely number of neutral regions, worth an effort in a 2 player game. Naturally, in a flat rate or escalating spoils game the importance of the possession of XXXX (or Ankh-Morpork) and/or a region count advantage wears off after a few rounds. However, in a no spoils game, any one of these advantages tends to be the decisive factor in the vast majority of 2 player games. Team games With respect to the basic set-up: In 4 player doubles games, each player starts with 10 regions, in triples games, each player starts with 7 regions and in quadruples games, each player starts with 5 regions. For team games in general, see also the notes on XXXX and Ankh-Morpork in the “Two Player” sub-section Considering the map size (43 regions), the best strategy in quadruples games is usually to target and attempt to eliminate one of the players in the opposing team (once done, one simply continues targeting the remaining opponents one by one). In doubles or triples games, one should keep in mind that the Discworld map is a linear map with a long stretch between the northern and southeastern parts of the map. Due to this, a “northern” and a “southeastern” route option could illustrate two basic team game strategies. The northern route: It may be rewarding to abandon the central, eastern and southern parts of the map completely in order to focus on the three western islands’ bonus zones (XXXX, Rim Islands and The Aurient). If you are able to clear the northern part of the map, the Hub region provides an excellent defense point as the region effectively blocks the central north-south route. With an additional troop block on be Trobi Islands / Brown Islands, a team has successfully taken control of any north-south movements. This in combination with having been able to clear the northern hinterland, a likely region count advantage and the possession of one or two bonus zones assures victory in the vast majority of games (from the Brown Islands and Hub and regions, a team is in a position to easily break any attempt on part of the opposing team to hold the Klatch or Unnamed zone bonuses and should easily be able to start eliminating the players in the opponent team). The southeastern route: Of course, a team game can be won by pushing up from the southeast through the central and western parts of the map. This would usually be the option if the initial drop causes the team to have their troops concentrated in the Hublands, Klatch and Unnamed bonus zones. If you are able to clear out the hinterland and push troops upwards through the central and western parts of the map while at the same time denying the opposing team any important bonus zones, this can be a very viable strategy. For this, one would usually rely on a region count advantage, possibly with the Ankh-Morpork +1 troop bonus, and the advantage that the intensity cubes gives to the assaulter in order to grind down the opposing team. Going for the Klatch and Unnamed bonus zones are rarely worthwhile as they are difficult to hold and, in team games, usually also involves assaulting team mates’ troops in order to conquer the zone bonus in the first place.